Passenger vehicles are commonly configured to automatically perform a variety of functions at the request of a user. A vehicle including a closure panel powered for automatic movement, such as a backdoor or a side door, for example, may include an interface requiring the user to manually actuate a user input device, such as a remote controller or a request switch on the vehicle, or to make a gesture, such as a kick, toward the vehicle.